Dandelion/Gallery
This is the gallery for Dandelion. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Dandelion's Almanac Entry Part 1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Dandelion's Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 DANDELION CONFIRMED.PNG|Dandelion in the Springening trailer Screen Shot 2015-03-20 at 8.06.16 PM.png|Dandelion, Rabbit Gargantuars, and Chick Imps in the Springening trailer HDDandelion.png|HD Dandelion Dandelion HD v2.png|Another HD Dandelion Dandelion New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted seed packet Imitated & Boosted Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Boosted Imitater Dandelion Dandelionboosted.png|Boosted seed packet without sun cost Dandelion Card.png|Endless Zone card Dandelion without its seeds.png|Dandelion after Blover or Hurrikale has been used DandelionAd.PNG|An advertisement for Dandelion Dandelion Purchased.png|Dandelion after being purchased Dandelion Purchased (Money).jpg|Dandelion after being purchased with money Screenshot 2015-03-21-20-14-04.png|Dandelion combined with Blover Screenshot 2015-03-21-20-22-17.png|Dandelion combined with Hurrikale DandelionPlantFood.png|Plant Food effect DandelionWater.PNG|Dandelion being watered in the Zen Garden Dandelion Banner.png|Dandelion in a Piñata Party promotion WTF?.png|Dandelion being counted as losing a plant, despite not being an instant-usage plant IMG_20160927_181649.jpg|Endangered Dandelion (Piñata Party only) Dandelion's bomb.png|Dandelion's bomb Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 11.03.57 AM.png|Dandelion's bomb exploding Spring Piñata Ad.jpg|A Dandelion in another Springening advertisement Down.png|An advertisement of Dandelion on sale LX65.jpg|Almanac entry (unpurchased) Dandelion on Gold2.png|Dandelion on a Gold Tile Dandelion on Gold.png|Dandelion without seeds on a Gold Tile Screenshot 2015-07-08-11-20-25.png|An advertisement for limited-time plants including Dandelion Dandelion July Ad.png|July ad for Dandelion ATLASES PLANTDANDELION 1536 00 PTX.png|Dandelion's sprites and assets, including unused costumes Dandelion Ghost.png|Grayed out Dandelion IMG_20160924_164701.jpg|Dandelion in purchase store Dandelion Costume on Lawn of Doom.png|Getting Dandelion's elf ear costume (with new premium background) Getting Dandelion's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume via Mystery Gift Box Screenshot_20170405-093746.jpg|Dandelion featured as "Plant Of the Week" DandelionPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Dandelion featured as Plant Of the Week Dandelion Super-Combo Tip.png|A pro-tip involving Dandelion with Hurrikale or Blover Screenshot_20170405-011741.jpg|Dandelion and Blover advertised as a pro tip combo Endangered Dandelion.png|An endangered Dandelion with costume 2ndDayofFeastivusDandelion.jpg|Dandelion in the 12 Days of Feastivus Advertisement C525CE9A-487E-4258-BD1C-FC219EB433EC.jpeg|Dandelions on full lawn after using Blover DandelionsBrainstormTournament.jpg|Dandelion in an advertisement of Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament in Arena Obtaining Dandelion Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Dandelion seed packets from a piñata Dandelion (International) Level Up.jpg|Dandelion's animation when it is ready to level up DandelionreachingLevel5.jpg|Dandelion being upgraded to Level 5 DandelionreachingLevel6.jpg|Dandelion being upgraded to Level 6 DandelionreachingLevel7.jpg|Dandelion being upgraded to Level 7 Level1vsLevel4.jpg|Projectile Level 1 and Level 4 DandelionLevel7Projective.jpg|Projectile Level 7-10 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSale.jpg|Dandelion in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSaleMenu.jpg|Dandelion in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 in the main menu DandelionAnimatedSticker.gif|Dandelion's idle animation (click to animate) DandelionsTournament.jpg|Dandelion in an advertisement of Dandelion's Tournament in Arena DandelionPlantoftheWeekBundle.jpg|Dandelion being featured in an advertisement for Plant of the Week Bundle 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 9 Dandelion & Coin Bundles.PNG|Dandelion in an advertisement for the 9th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale.PNG|Dandelion in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale Main Menu.PNG|Dandelion in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 in the main menu Old Dandelion's seed packet.png|Seed packet (pre-3.9) Dandelion Seed Packet (PvZ 2).png|Seed packet without sun tag (pre-3.9) Imitated Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Imitater Dandelion (pre-3.9) Dandelion Price.png|Dandelion's gem cost in the shop during the Android pre-release Chinese version Dandelion CN Almanac.png|Almanac entry dandelionHD.png|HD Dandelion HDDandelionFlower.jpg|Another HD Dandelion DandelionSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Imitater DandelionC.PNG|Imitater seed packet 1c75eae86479ef22ef740600e72de245_533_320.jpeg A Regular Dandelion Day Bomb Pompon Bomb.png|Bomb made by the Dandelion Dandelionwithbomb.png|Explosion Dandelion PFC.png|Dandelion using Plant Food Pvz2 chinese 1.2.5.jpg|Gameplay with Dandelion and costumed Plant Food ability DandelionBomb 1.jpg|Upgrade menu DandelionShoppingMenu.png|The Shopping Menu 0824ab18972bd40733153efb78899e510eb309e1.jpg|A promotional picture Dandelion ad.png|Dandelion in an advertisement Dandelion Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Dandelion Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Chinese Dandelion Attacking.gif|Attacking (animated) Chinese Dandelion level 3.gif|Level 3 upgrade (animated) Chinese Dandelion Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) ChinaDandelionDance.png|Dancing Dandelion Super Rare Seed Packet.png ChineseDandelionGhost.PNG|Grayed-out Chinese Dandelion Chinese_Dandelion_On_A_Gold_Tile.PNG|Chinese Dandelion on a Gold Tile Old Dandelion Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' DandelionJttWSeedpacket.png|Seed packet DandelionJttWProjectile.jpg|Dandelion's projectile DandelionInAPumpkin.jpg|Inside a Pumpkin Dandelion to the West.jpeg|An advertisement for Dandelion ad1.PNG|Dandelion in another advertisement Miscellaneous ChineseDandelionFigure.jpg|Dandelion figure Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 DANDELION - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.315)|By